AG059: Manectric Charge
is the 19th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis After returning to Mauville City, the gang decide to visit Wattson at his Gym. However, when neither he or Watt are there, the group goes exploring and come across a carnival run by Team Rocket. Just as Team Rocket succeed in stealing the gang’s Pokémon, Wattson and Watt appears and rescues the Pokémon from their evil clutches. After the crooks got blasted off, Wattson's Electrike evolves into Manectric. With everything taken care of, Ash challenges Wattson to a battle against his newly captured Torkoal. Episode Plot The heroes have returned to Mauville City. Ash thinks they should eat something first, but Max spots a carnival, so he and Max go play. May wants to shop first, but Brock points her to a small shop of jewelry, with the men advertising in Pokémon costumes being Team Rocket. May sends Beautifly, Torchic and Skitty out for fun. Brock brings Mudkip, Lotad and Forretress as well. Ash sends Taillow, Torkoal, Treecko and Corphish. Torkoal is happy, causing smoke to spout out, affecting everyone. Ash introduces Torkoal to other Pokémon; they greet it, so Torkoal spouts smoke, even Jessie and James, who are not pleased by Torkoal. Brock kicks the ball and scores 10 points and starts bragging about his skills. Torkoal tries to play soccer as well, making Max wonder how will it be able to kick. Torkoal stands up and tries to kick, but fails and falls down, which makes it cry. The heroes and Pokémon play other games as well: Brock, Mudkip and Lotad use water guns, Max, Skitty and Pikachu play the ring toss, Corphish and Treecko test their strength, and the rest is dancing. Meowth presses a button, causing everyone's Pokémon to be captured in nets and cages. Team Rocket goes in the balloon with the Pokémon they stole. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the net is electric-proof. Forretress uses Rapid Spin, but with no effect. Torchic uses Ember, but the net is fire-proof as well. All Pokémon use their best attacks, but nothing works. Team Rocket flies away, but out of nowhere, Wattson, his Electrike and his assistant, Watt, come to rescue. Electrike uses Thunder Wave, but the balloon is electric proof. Watt sends Ampharos, who uses Iron Tail, cutting the rope connecting to the net. The net falls down and all the Pokémon are freed. Electrike uses Thunder Wave, Pikachu uses Thunder and Ampharos uses Thunder Shock, negating the electric-proof balloon and blasting Team Rocket off. After that is taken care of, the heroes thank Watt and Wattson, since they came right on time. Suddenly, Electrike evolves into Manectric. This makes Torkoal happy, who smogs everyone. Ash apologizes, since Torkoal always spouts smoke whenever it is happy. Ash challenges Wattson to a battle, having Torkoal battle Manectric. Watt is interested in Skitty and challenges May to a battle, which she accepts. Watt, Wattson and the heroes arrive to the Gym and note the entrance being different. As Ash goes in, Watt stops him, as not only the entrance has been changed. In any case, they arrive to the battlefield, so Skitty battles Ampharos. Ash wonders why May gets to battle first; Brock points out Ash could be a gentleman to let the lady go on first, while Max points out main events always come in last. Skitty begins with Double Slap, followed by a Tackle, hitting Watt's Ampharos. Ampharos retaliates with Thunder Shock and as Skitty dodges the attack, Ampharos redirects the attack, hitting Skitty. Ampharos uses Iron Tail, hurting Skitty severely. Ampharos uses Thunder Shock, so Skitty uses Assist and attacks with Quick Attack. Skitty defeats Ampharos with Double Slap. May thanks for the battle, knowing this battle will improve their chances of winning the next Contest. Brock reminds May not to overuse Assist, though Wattson admits it is fun to use a surprise attack. With everything done, Wattson decides to battle Ash. Team Rocket arrives to the Mauville Gym and open the door to capture Pokémon. However, they soon find out they are on a roller coaster. Ash sends Torkoal, while Wattson sends his Manectric. Torkoal begins by using Flamethrower, but Manectric dodges and tackles Torkoal. Team Rocket goes to the top and fall down through a trap door. Manectric uses Bite, but Torkoal uses Iron Defense, negating the attack. Manectric uses Thunder Wave, while Torkoal uses Overheat, negating its attack and hitting Manectric. Wattson and Ash are fired up, since the battle is not over yet, though Wattson warns Ash there are surprises he does not know about. Max is glad to see this awesome battle, while May wants to know what a surprise Manectric is holding. Team Rocket has arrived to a whirlpool and sink down. Torkoal uses Overheat, hitting Manectric, who is using Charge. Torkoal follows up with Flamethrower, burning Manectric. May thinks Manectric will be defeated, but Brock points out Manectric's Charge powers up its electric-type moves, thinking Torkoal is in danger. Manectric uses Thunder Wave, while Torkoal uses Overheat. Since it was the third time Torkoal used Overheat, the attack's power is quite low, causing Thunder Wave to negate the attack and defeat Torkoal. Team Rocket is still on the roller coaster, being tired from all the traps they are encountering. Team Rocket go to a room with three Raikou. Jessie sends Seviper and James sends Cacnea to capture Raikou. Ash thanks Wattson for the battle and promises to come back for another challenge, making Wattson glad for such determination. Watt mentions to May that next Competition is in Verdanturf Town so Max shows it on the PokéNav, seeing they could go there, then to Petalburg City. This excites May, thinking she'll earn the second ribbon. The heroes wave goodbye to Watt and Wattson. Meanwhile, Seviper uses Poison Tail, Cacnea uses Needle Arm and Meowth uses Fury Swipes. However, the Raikou's heads fall off, revealing them to be machines. The machines explode and Team Rocket blasts off once again. Quotes :"Blargh! What kind of Pokémon is that?" - Jessie :"I'd say it's one we don't have to bother stealing!" - James Debuts Pokémon Manectric (Wattson's) Move Charge Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Manectric, Larvitar, Swampert, Torkoal. * In the beginning of the episode, a classic Pokémon identification can be seen. The Pokémon shown was Bulbasaur. Mistakes * Torkoal was afflicted damage by Manectric's Thunder Wave, despite the attack not causing any damage. * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Larvitar would be a good match against Manectric. This is correct, however, another Pokémon in the choices, Swampert, would also be a good choice since it is also immune to attacks. Gallery The Pokémon meet Torkoal AG059 2.jpg Brock goes to kick the ball AG059 3.jpg Torkoal stands up to kick the ball AG059 4.jpg Torkoal fails and falls down, on its shell AG059 5.jpg May and the Pokémon dance AG059 6.jpg The Pokémon are captured and cannot get out AG059 7.jpg Ampharos cuts the rope AG059 8.jpg Team Rocket is defeated AG059 9.jpg Electrike has evolved into Manectric AG059 10.jpg Ash requests a battle from Wattson AG059 11.jpg Ampharos gets hit by Skitty's Double Slap AG059 12.jpg Skitty's Assist turns into Quick Attack AG059 13.jpg Manectric attacks Torkoal AG059 14.jpg Torkoal fires Overheat AG059 15.jpg Manectric, while being burned, uses Charge AG059 16.jpg Manectric defeats Torkoal AG059 17.jpg Wattson thanks Ash for a great battle AG059 18.jpg Max shows they could go through Verdanturf Town to Petalburg City AG059 19.jpg Team Rocket realizes the three Raikou are actually machines }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroshi Yoshida Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles